Ultimate Wonder Woman 1 to 3: Amazon
by steave
Summary: Wise as Athena, stronger than Hercules, swift as Hermes, and beautiful as Aphrodite, she is Wonder Woman! Enjoy this retelling of the amazing amazon's beginnings, as she battles the gods themselves!
1. Issue 1

"Amazon"

Part 1 of 3

by Steave

She would be killed for this, she knew it.

Queen Hippolyta had longed for a child for 30,000 years. Waiting any longer was out of the question. But, defying the Gods themselves? Her? A mere amazon woman? It was unheard of in all of the ages of men and immortals. Yet, she would still soldier on.

She had found the woman she was looking for, it would only be a matter of time before she would begin to change and be led to Themyscira. She would be like a daughter to Hippolyta, the only in her entire lifetime.

Themyscira was given to the Amazons as a gift from the Gods, a place of protection and peace, uninhibited by the troubles of the outside world. The Amazons themselves were immortal, their only way of dying being by the blade, but not by sickness or age. Amazing women the Amazons were.

They too had been created by the five Goddesses to promote the peaceful ways of Gaea, Earth's spirit. After being attacked by Heracles, the Goddesses gave them Themyscira, to be free and peaceful. This place had no fighting, only prosperity.

She understood that she could be putting all of those gifts and great ideals in jeporady. What she was doing, however, she knew would please the Goddesses. She was unsure as to what the rest of the Pantheon would handle it, but she was certain that nothing too tragic would become of it.

She hurried into the meditation chamber of the palace. This was where she would converse with the Gods and Goddesses to perform the tasks that they set out for her. She could also reach out into the outside world and see what troubles the world faced. This would be her reply to some of those troubles, things that mere humans couldn't fix themselves. They would be given a hero, and a woman.

She knelt on her knees, her flowing white dress wrapping around her legs and feet. Hippolyta was definately a marvel to behold, but then again, so were all of the Amazons. The most beautiful of the creations of the Gods, one could go an entire day with out food or drink if only to stare at these beautiful women for ten seconds.

Hippolyta reached out in her mind, trying to find that one woman, the one who become to be known as her daughter.

Diana.

--

"What a day," she said to herself leaving the office.

Some days she wondered why she even did what she did. I mean, where was it getting her? Sure, psychiatrists help people, but some people are just beyond help. The man who had left her office only shortly before she did was testament to this.

This man, if you could call him even that, had brutally beaten his wife for changing the channel on the television. After being in prison for 3 months, he has requested to see a psychiatrist. Diana knew, however, that he was not the one who had made such a request. After also beating one of his cellmates, the man was obviously insane and needed help. Help, Diana felt that she wasn't certified to give.

Never before has she had a client so rambunctious and horrible that she had to call off the session early. The officers came in and had to restrain him.

"I DON'T EVEN NEED TO BE HERE! YOU ALL ARE THE CRAZY ONES! NOT ME, I'M FINE!"

These were just a few of the sentences that he had thrown at the officers and Diana. The thought that insane people thought that the entire world was crazy was ludicrous. However, she knew it was true. The world is crazy, some just like to show it.

After only 2 years of professionally helping through divorces, marriage problems, and emotional break downs, Diana thought she was ready to tackle someone who had really needed help. She was wrong.

She was thinking of her bed, her cozy bed that would welcome her with warm sheets and fluffy pillows. Diana almost stumbled her way out of the building until finally composing herself. Almost out of here.

She was wrong, once again.

Outside, the police officers who had been in her office only moments earlier were lying motionless on the concrete. With a shriek and a gasp, Diana ran towards the men, finding that there was a collected puddle of their blood drowning their already dead bodies. Diana did the only thing she could, she screamed.

--

Perfect, was all that he could think, this lady's nuts.

She would blow it all to hell. He had killed the men, those pathetic wretch of mammals that pose as human beings. They were all crazy, they just didn't know it yet. And she . . . she was the craziest of all.

He killed crazy people.

The officers had stupidly forgotten to search him when he left the office. A pen, is truly mightier than the sword.

During their long and lengthy (and he felt pointless) discussion, he had taken a pen from her "Hot babe" coffee mug. She never noticed that he had in fact hidden it in his pocket. The pen now resided in the neck of one of those men. And now, here she was, screaming. He was reminded of his wife. Her screams as he beat her helpless, until what remained of her motionless body was bloody residue.

He had to stop her from screaming, before someone noticed.

He then began to tiptoe behind the woman, too distraught and deep into her emotions that she couldn't notice him sneaking up on her. He would choke her, suck the life dry out of her. That would shut her up, oh yes, shut her up.

Upon reaching her, he lashed out his arm, wrapping it quickly and decisively around her pretty little neck. She coughed and choked, the life being drained from her body. He could feel her slipping from conscience, and soon, from reality. She finally stopped her squirming, it was over. She would finally shut up, for eternity.

Out of nowhere, a white light shot out of the women's body. Her ears, eyes, mouth, and nose poured white light. She was on her knees, looking up to the heavens, almost as if daring those whom it belonged to to do something. Then, white light was all the he could see. An explosion sent him flying, but the white light still remained.

The light faded, and he got up.

"What the hell hit me?"

When he looked to where the woman, Diana was her name, was kneeling, he couldn't help but hold his mouth agate. The woman who know resided in that spot was a beautiful and muscular woman. It looked like Diana, but better, he thought. She was now in the garb of some character out of a novel. She wore a red top, with gold metal . . . were those W's? Her skirt was blue background with white stars, the same as the American flag. Strapped to her side was a golden lasso, and she wore a golden headress adorned with a red star.

The woman only walked towards him and he almost was knocked over. She was beautiful beyond recognition, and he instantly began to wish he had never done those things he had done. Once within arm's reach, she spoke, and answered his earlier question.

"Justice."

A strong hand grasped his neck, snapping his neck.

--

Elsewhere.

"Things like this cannot happen! You must put an end to this."

She had defied him, she knew what she was doing.

The Amazons were not to have any offspring. When they died, that would be that. It would be over, no more. These were the rules that they obeyed and were given. The Five knew it, and yet they still allowed this to happen. In time, they would be punished too.

"What do you want me to do?"

Zeus sat in deep thought amongst his throne in the clouds. The Amazonians could not just simply defy him like this. Hippolyta would be punished, through her "child." He had known her desire to make one, she had try to sculpt one from clay, and Zeus threw a bolt of lightening at her creation. Now, she had taken powers of Gods themselves and stored them in this . . . this human. Whom she was going to take for a child. Like her creation, she must be destroyed too.

"Her creation . . ."

"Yes?"

"Kill it."

"Of course, you are the Master of Olympus."

He turned away, smiling as much as he could. The old God's days were numbered. He wouldn't be Master for long. After the woman was dealt with, he would return triumphant, and kill him while he has the chance. Zeus would be no match for the God of War. Ares, would have his vengeance.


	2. Issue 2

"Amazon"

Part 2 of 3

by Steave

How did this happen?

The moments earlier were still in a blur, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She had been standing there, waiting for her life to be sapped away by this madman, then the next second, she was standing over the man, who she presumed she had somehow killed.

"W-wh-what's happened to me?"

She could hear the scream of sirens, police sirens. She wasn't quite sure how much time had passed before she came to, but long enough to cause suspicion amongst them. Diana had to get out of there, and it needed to be fast. If it wasn't fast, who knows what could happen. She couldn't afford to kill someone else.

"My dear," an eloquent voice said to her, but it echoed in her head, not her ears. "I can get you to safety, but you have to trust me."

"Who are you?"

"These questions will be answered in due time my dear, until then, you will have to listen to me."

"Excuse me if I'm not very trusting of voices in my head, it comes with being a psychiatrist."

"Very well, then all is lost, and your life will end."

"Wait, what?"

"Get inside the jet and all will be answered."

"What are you talking about! I don't see any . . ."

Her words trailed off as a jet appeared in front of her. It seemed as if it materialized out of thin air. "Great," she told herself, "I think my patients have finally rubbed off on me." A hatch opened and she got inside. The jet took off, melting into the night air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She had gone, and Hippolyta had her child.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty," Ares said as he stood, staring down upon this broken man. If she could do this to mortals, he couldn't imagine what she could do to Gods. He shook his head, knowing his superior strength would overthrow even his father some day, and that day, was drawing near. Zeus would not be able to stop him, and he would be the new King of Olympus.

But, now was not the time to think about it, he must track her and find this new "Goddess." Then, he would kill her, relentlessly and mercilessly, like the millions of others who had stood between him and absolute power. He wasn't the God of War for nothing. At times, some thought he was more of the God of Power, Destruction, and Justice. He wasn't quite sure about the God of Justice, but he liked the sound of it.

The policeman were pulling up, and the sirens were beginning to annoy him. He might as well have some fun while he was here, he needed to kill something. He hadn't for what seemed like a millenium. It was time.

"Looks like I'll be getting my hands dirtier than I thought."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

This guy was definately the one who had done it.

Wilson had practically thrown himself from the Dodge Charger which was what passed for Police vehicles these days. Taking cover behind his car door, he pulled out his handgun and did the signature, "Freeze!" routine.

This guy, whoever he was, didn't budge one bit. He was the only one who had been sent to check up on Willis and Davis. He saw them in a heap on the ground, bleeding their hearts out. The crazy man that they had taken on a checkup with a shrink by the name of Diana Prince was lying on the ground too. His neck had been broken.

"Did you do this?"

The man was wearing a very nice black leather trench coat, which covered his Wrangler blue jeans and black wife beater. His skin was tan, but almost seemed to radiate a kind of red. His hair was a tall mohawk, and his eyes seemed to be on fire. He was dangerous, and Wilson thought about calling backup.

"What do you think?"

The guy was a cocky one, but he wouldn't be cocky after a bullet pierced him.

"Answer the goddamn question."

"What are you planning to do if I did? Shoot me?"

Wilson thought about the question.

"You can't shoot me unless I attack you first am I correct?"

Wilson got edgy.

"You seem like a pretty tough guy, I'm sure you could take a punch or two."

The man started to walk towards Wilson, and he only got closer to his door. This guy may not have done it, but he was looking to start something.

"Yeah, I do wanna start something."

Wilson only gulped.

"You see, I've had a bad day, and I'm looking for this girl, maybe you know her, her name is Diana Prince."

"S-s-s-she works here."

"Good, nice to know there is some intelligence left in the world of mortals. You all may live yet."

"W-w-w-what?"

"Well, maybe not you . . ."

The only thing separating the two now was the car door. This man, if you could call him that, placed his gigantic hand on the door and literally ripped it off of the hinges. Wilson reacted the only way his cop instincts would . . . he pulled the trigger.

The bullet ripped through the man's head, spraying blood over both them and the car. He fell on to his back, motionless.

"K-14, we have a . . . situation."

As Wilson was reporting the call, the man stood back up, the bullet wound was now sealed up, the blood remained, but this man seemed fine. In fact, he was smiling.

"Officer Wilson, I recommend you to try and enjoy your last few seconds on Earth."

"W-w-wha . . ."

Before Wilson could finish his word, the man wrapped his hand around his throat, and begin to squeeze, slowly. His strength was unbelievable, unhuman. The man's eyes glowed red, and they did seem to be set aflame.

Wilson squeezed out, "W-who . . . are . . . you?"

"Me? I am a god. You? Well, you're nothing."

He gave one last squeeze and Wilson knew nothing but darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Diana said to the nonexistant woman, "who are you and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Hippolyta, I am the Queen of the Amazons that reside here on Earth."

"Amazons?"

"We are a warrior race of women, created by the five goddesses of Olympus."

"If there is an entire race of you, then why do you need me?"

"We are not allowed to leave our island of paradise, it is forbidden by the gods. We are here to promote peace and prosperity, but we cannot do that if we are bound to this island."

"So, you want me to play messenger?"

"We want you to be our ambassador, and to help spread peace throughout the world."

"What if I don't?"

"Diana, it's too late. There is no turning back now, which is why I needed to speak with you."

"What is it?"

"You, are speacial. More so than all of us. You have been imbued with the power of the gods through me. I do not know how much you know about Greek mythology and the Greek gods, but I can tell you that Zeus is a vengeful god. He does not enjoy his rules being broken."

"Wait, you broke a rule of the gods to do this?"

"Yes, because they knew what my true intent through this has been."

"And what's that?"

"Diana, I want you to be like a daughter to me, like I'll be a mother to you. As Amazons, we cannot have children of our own, and thus, I have broken a rule of the gods. And now, I have put you in incredible danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Zeus has sent someone after you . . . a god."

"What!"

"Ares, the God of War, has been sent here to Earth . . . to kill you."

"What! What am I supposed to do!"

"You will have to fight him my child, he is already close."

"No! I will not do this for you, or anyone! I didn't choose this, you chose it for me, take it back . . . TAKE IT BACK!"

"Diana, my daughter, I cannot take it back, you have been chosen, and that is that. If I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't have chosen you."

"No! I refuse Hippolyta!"

"Then, I am sorry daughter . . . farewell."

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The jet abruptly stopped, rocked, turned, and then finally was thrown with great vilocity. Diana was thrown about in her seat, viewing through the windshield the city street that was drawing ever-nearer, until finall the jet made contact. The plane skidded and screeched, until it finally came to a halt.

She had been thrown out of her seat into the side of the plane. Blood now trickled from her head, getting into her right eye. Diana wiped some of it away, and then made her way to the exit. As she reached out for the latch, wishing never to have had anything do with this, the door opened from the outside.

She saw a man, a gigantic man, he was floating in the air. His skin was a tan/red color, his mowhawk was tall, and he wore a black trench coat.

"Aahh, you must be Diana. Allow me introduce myself. I am Ares, the God of War, and I have come to kill you."


	3. Issue 3

"Amazon"

Part 3 of 3

by Steave

Her eyes widened as his enormous fist came crashing into the bridge of her nose. She thought she had known pain, but she was wrong. This . . . this was pain.

Diana was thrown off of her feet from the impact through the opposite side of the invisible jet. She could feel the metal scratch her arms and back as she went through it. Blood began to trickle and rush from her body as she connected with the cold, hard concrete.

What had she done to deserve this? Why did this happen? Why her? A military-like boot to her gut interrupted her thoughts.

"Come now, you can't expect me to have any fun if you just plan on lying on the ground the entire time."

Some blood came from her mouth, and she regained her strength. She had to fight, for there wasn't much else she could do. Rocketing herself to her feet, she unloaded a barrage of rights and lefts into Ares' rocky abdomen, creating craters with each hit. He, much like Diana earlier, left his feet and tore through the jet. Diana heard him land in a heap on the other side.

"You see," he cried from afar, "that's much more like it."

Ares leaped over the plane and landed directly in front of Diana, a sick smile covered his entire face. He let loose a viscious uppercut, smashing right under Diana's jaw, sending her flying into the air. Ares lept again, only this time going past her. Once Diana reached him, Ares clubbed her back towards the Earth. She crashed through one of the buildings.

He came back down, and stood, facing the destroyed building. "Come out Diana, I know that was a good shot, but not enough to kill you."

In response, Diana came barreling out of the wreckage, shoulderfirst into Ares' chest. She did not stop upon impact, and instead flew with him, through walls and cars, until finally running into the side of a bus. Ares could taste his own blood, the first time in centuries.

He went for a backhand, but Diana was ready for him and ducked, kicking him straight in his knee as she went down. Ares could feel his muscles tearing, and he collapsed in tremendous pain. He let out a horrible scream of anguish and pain.

Ares lifted his head and gazed into the blue eyes of Diana, and his were filled with blood and rage. Clenching his fists, they became engulfed in flame and he threw them into Diana.

They burned her and pushed her into a nearby stoplight. This was no man, mortal, or thug she was facing. She wasn't even sure whether to consider him a God. He was a monster, and he was out to destroy him.

"Had enough yet Diana?"

"Not nearly Ares."

"Good, I was worried you might've been, but that would take out the flavor of killing you."

"You're sick."

"No, I'm angry."

He took off his trench coat, revealing a muscular back and a huge axe strapped to his back. Diana's eyes widened like they had only moments before he first struck her.

"It's been so long since I've had to resort to this beauty. You should feel honored."

She felt scared.

"Now, you be grateful, because this is the one and only time I have ever offered, and will ever offer a choice. A, you can die here at my hands. Or, B, I can take you to Zeus himself, who is much more dishonored and pissed about your presence than I. So, to me, it's not much of a choice is it?"

Diana began to breathe deeply, unaware of Ares' creeping approach. What had she gotten into? Was she really only moments away from death?

"Fine, then I shall decide for you."

He lifted his axe over his head and came down with it. Diana instinctively put her hands up and waited for the end.

She opened her eyes, and she was still alive. The axe had been caught on her wrists, which were adorned with silver bracelets. They had stopped the blow, and she still had a chance. Diana lifted her foot and kicked Ares straight in his most "prized possessions." He stumbled backwards and grew angry again. For once, Diana was able to smile.

"You bitch, I'll destroy you for that."

Ares charged again, but Diana was ready. He swung and she parried, she parried and he swung. They stood, circling each other, leaping, swinging, parrying, blocking, until finally she was confident enough, she caught his axe in her hand. He gave a somewhat frightened look and she punched him in his right cheek, sending him flying but leaving his axe in her hand.

"No, you cannot defeat me. I am a God, and you are nothing."

"Wasn't that supposed to be the part when I died?"

"You arrogant little witch, I'll kill you for that."

"I'm sorry if I do not take your comments to heart Ares, for it is hard to believe one that never lives up to his own expectations."

She was trying to get herself killed, he told himself. Then, it was time to end it.

He flew at her at an unstoppable speed and gave her the biggest headbutt he could muster. She flew far off into the distance, and he raced after her. He had to end this, and end it now.

Ares grabbed her while she was still sailing off and he threw straight into the ground. He had never really bothered to notice before, but now there was a crowd of people looking on the great battle, mostly because they had nowhere else to go, and Ares decided it was time to have a little side fun.

He lifted up a nearby car and hurled as hard and fast as he could towards a gathered group of mortals. Diana looked on in amazement and did all she could do. She flew as fast as she could. Coming from the side, she hurled her fist into the car, changing its direction towards a building they had already destroyed opposed to living people.

Ares now knew her weakness, and it was time to exploit it.

Grabbing a nearby insolent woman, he pushed close to him, holding her by the throat and lifting her off of the ground. He screamed at Diana who immediatley turned, now witnessing his actions.

"Would you die for her?"

Diana was steadfast and silent.

"WOULD YOU!"

The woman was now crying, screaming and squirming.

"Shut up! You humans always have to make things harder than they really ought to be."

"Let her go!"

"Why?"

For once, Diana didn't know how to respond.

"What have they ever done for us? We have bled, fought, died, and given up everything so they could be happy. What did they ever give us? Prometheus gave them fire, Zeus gave them a world, I gave them weapons, taught them how to fight, but what did they give us? I ask you Diana, what have they ever given us?"

"Hope."

"What?"

"I was human, remember, you believed in us, and we believed in you. Last time I checked, it was humans fighting the wars, it was our blood being spilled just to be noticed by you Gods. You gave us a beginning, but it has been all us ever since. We have fought, bled, and died for your attention. That is what we've done."

Ares was taken aback by her words. He knew she was right. All the humans wanted was his, and the other Gods' attention.

"Well, now they have it."

He snapped the innocent's neck and Diana screamed.

A flash of lightening struck next to Ares' feet and a defeaning roar was heard followed. Ares put his hands to his ears as Diana followed suit. She looked to the skies, and the clouds had shaped to make the features of an old, wise face.

"Ares, you disappoint me."

"Zeus, father, I don't understand."

"Do you honestly play me for a fool Ares?"

"Father, what are you talking about?"

"I've known about you little 'assassination plan' ever since it first entered your mind son. Did you think I was actually surprised when Hippolyta created this beautiful woman before you? I condoned her actions, for I knew you would want to take out this 'abomination to the Gods.' However, this was all just a clever ruse to deliver you, to me. My son, you've failed, and now you shall be cast down to the Underworld, where you shall reside for all of eternity."

"NO! YOU TRICKED ME!"

"When dealing with one who is deceitful, you must also be deceitful if you are to win."

"But, how do you plan on getting me to the Underworld father?"

A club smashed against the back of his head and he was unconscious. An incredibly muscular man with hair that seemed to be like a black mane and covered with a brown cloth stood over him.

"Hercules, my son, take him."

"As you wish, father."

A portal with darkness oozing out of it appeared in front of them, and Hercules walked, holding Ares in his arms, and threw him into the darkness.

"Diana," said Zeus.

"Yes, Zeus?"

"Like the Five Goddesses, I have decided to give you a chance also. I am sorry for the damage Ares has caused, and I can assure you that justice is being done as I speak. I shall cure this . . . New York City and the lives he has destroyed. In return, I want for you to travel to Themyscira. We shall discuss more when you reach there."

"Thank you, Zeus."

"It was my honor, Diana."

------------------------------------------

Ares awoke lying on his stomach. He arose and stood facing a throne, with a pale and sickened, yet muscular and fit, sitting on it. It was Hades, and he was very displeased.

"Welcome to the Underworld Ares, where your worst dreams become realities. Now, get ready to scream . . ."


End file.
